Dying To Love You
by DivaLove
Summary: It takes dying to reveal the truth, but it takes coming back to make something of it...BROE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Don't own anybody in this fic. I own the story and a few characters that might pop up, so don't sue!_

**

*~*Chapter 1*~*

**

_Salem University Hospital_

"Please lemme go now," Belle pleaded with the nurse. _ I'll see Chloe eventually, although by then menopause will be kicking in! G-d, can't she hurry up!_ Belle thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, mam, but she is only allowed 2 visitors at a time and at the moment, Mr. Brady Black is in there and Mimi Lockhart is on her way up," the nurse said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, lady, then I'm going to my mother's office," Belle said quickly, before snatching the pass off the counter, and heading to the elevator.

"Miss Black," the nurse called after her, but it was too late, the elevator doors had closed and the light signaled to what floor she was heading to. Of course it was 3, the ICU floor, not the pshyc floor.

_3rd floor, Salem University Hospital_ "Chloe Lane, stop being so stubborn!" Brady said as he argued with Chloe." Brady, listen to me! I am fine! Now, Craig, let me go home!! NOW!!!" Chloe yelled.

"Honey, I understand you want to leave but I can't let you leave until the test are back," Craig stated calmly. "Fine, but I am waiting outside! I have been in this damn room for three weeks Craig!" Chloe said.

Brady takes Craig to the side and whispers something. Craig says," Chloe, I'll be right back. Please don't leave before your tests get back!" HE then walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Chloe, how can you be so selfish? He is just making sure you are okay! The rest of us have been trying to do the same but you keep refusing us!" Brady said.

"Because dammit, I am fine, Brady. I need to go with Belle, so we can pick out her dress for the Last Blast! Then I am going home and deciding what to do on that night." Chloe said.

"But Chloe, I thought Philip asked you. And from my experience with you and Uncle Phil, you are like a dog. He says something, and because he said it, you have to do it!" Brady said.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Chloe yelled. Tears were beginning to well up on her eyes and Brady would not see her like this. Not in a million years.

She turned her head, as she yelled,"Get out Brady! Go! Do not come see me again because..." the last words never left her mouth. Brady walked closer to the bed to find Chloe laying lifelessly across the bed, eyes closed.

"Dammit!!Chloe wake up," Brady screamed. Mimi came throught the door to find Brady holding CHloe."What in the hell happened?" "Meems, go get Craig! RUN!" he screamed.

He noticed her tear stained face as he held her. "I did this to you. Our arguing to this to you. Oh, I love you so much! Please wake up.My G-d, what have I done? ", Brady whispered before pulling her tighter to his body.

*End of Chapter 1* 

So, do ya like? I do, I think it'll be good but you have to give me two reviews first! Thanks bunches! 


	2. Chapter 2

Centerb*~*Chapter 2*~*/b/centerp  
i Oh Brady/i She watched the man holding Chloe.p  
She turned and walked away from the sceen, into a place where it was terribly hard to seep  
iChloe...darling. Go back to him. He needs you, don't you see,he needs you to live./ip  
"No he doesn't. He called me selfish. He doesn't need me and I can't live without him!" Chloe cried./i  
iChloe, go back.You know he needs you like you need him! Stop fighting it./ip  
"Wait, I'll go back, but I don't understand who are you! I've seen you before!" Chloe said.p  
i Chloe you know who I am. I am his mother,Isabelle.ip  
"Wait. Your dead." Chloe said.p  
iSo are you! But you have the chance to go back. Go to my son!/ip  
Chloe turned and rean towards the place where she had come from.p  
She stood watching the sceen unfold before her.p  
Brady was holding her body and she heard his last words to her.p  
They rang through her head, as she stepped through the door.p  
"Brady I love you too!" she said as she did so.p  
  
"Chloe, sweetie! Your awake!" Brady said."Oh God, I thought I lost you, I love you so much!"p  
"I know Brady, I know." CHloe whispered.p  
"I love you too" Chloe said as Brady kissed her head.p  
"Say you'll never leave me again," Brady said.p  
"Never, as long as she has a say so in it," Chloe said.p  
The thought crossed Brady as weird but then again Chloe wasn't typical.p  
He never quiestioned that statement but in years to come, he would understand it.p  
  
*End of Chapter 2*  
  
Okay people! I couldn't exactly leave her dead, could I? I mean, then what would I write about! :) 


End file.
